Time To Move On
by JenniferKrug
Summary: This fan fic is based on Red and Kitty's niece, Melissa who came to live with them after her mother died.
1. Default Chapter

Discalimer: I do not own any of the That 70's Show Cast and Characters. I only own Melissa Forman, thank you and enjoy this fan fic.  
  
Melissa Forman is downstairs in the basement where all of her cousin's friends hang out, or the gang as they are referred to in The Forman house. Melissa is the niece of Red and Kitty Forman and cousin to Eric and Laurie. She has moved in with her aunt and uncle because her mother passed away and her father decided that he didn't want to raise a sixteen year-old girl anymore. So off he sent her to live with her aunt and uncle and there she has been there for the past three months. So far she has liked it okay enough but she still misses her mother greatly. In fact every night she goes to bed with tears in her eyes, just missing her.  
  
She is sitting there, Indiana Style on the couch, listening to The Who's "Tommy" album. Her blondish brown hair is pulled back into a loose ponytail and she is wearing a white tank-top, a pair of black shorts, and a pair of socks. Besides listening to the music, she is also reading through some magazine. Of course her thoughts are on her mother who just passed away about two months ago. Her aunt Kitty has been asking her more then just a few times a day how she is doing, but Missy tells her that she is just fine. She wants to grieve alone, is that too much to ask? The sound of the door leading into the basement from outside is heard slamming shut as it is none other then Jackie Burkhardt, the ex-girlfriend of one of Eric's friends, Steven Hyde, a guy who also lived with The Formans since his mother abandoned him a few years back. Melissa didn't like this girl, for some reason she just seemed so self-centered and snobby. Melissa despised people like that.  
  
Jackie: Melissa have you seen Steven? I really need to speak to him.  
  
Melissa: I think he is at the hotel working, there was some banquet or something. I didn't really catch all the details.  
  
Jackie: No you wouldn't, would you? You always have your nose in some book. You need to get a life.  
  
Melissa just rolled her eyes and took the headphones that were plugged into one of the speakers and put them on. She hated hearing the sound of Jackie's voice, she was always criticizing something, or giving advice. Jackie soon left the basement, to go down to the hotel. Truth is one of the reasons Melissa didn't like Jackie all that much was because of the relationship she had, had with Hyde. Melissa always had a crush on Steven Hyde, ever since she was really young. Now she figured it wasn't so much a crush as it was love. She however had to hide her feelings because after Jackie, Hyde was not open to starting up anything new with any other girl that wasn't beyond a one night stand. Melissa had seen many girls come in and out of Hyde's room in the course of the few months that Jackie and him had been broken up. Truth is that it broke her heart every time she had to see him with some other girl.  
  
Melissa soon felt the headphones being pulled off of her head as she looked up and saw Hyde looking down at her, a small smile crossing his face.  
  
Hyde: Thanks for lying for me.  
  
Melissa: -[smiling]- No prob Bob, I am all for helping out a good cause. So you working tonight?  
  
Hyde: Nope. -[walking over to his usual chair and takes a seat, resting his feet on the table in front of the couch]- Roy gave me the night off so I figured I would just hang out here. Unless you have an idea of something else we can do. -[devilish grin]-  
  
Melissa: You're a pig Steven and I actually do have an idea of something we can do, something non-sexual.  
  
Hyde: Dammnit! And just what would that be?  
  
Melissa: Well the drive-in is showing The Texas Chainsaw Massacre...Even though it came out a few years ago, they are showing it again. Why don't we go? It could be fun, that is if you aren't scared.  
Melissa looked up and gave him a challenging smile. He smirks and turns his attention to the television.  
  
Melissa: Okay then I am going to take that as a no. Maybe Kelso will want to go.  
  
Hyde: Hey you stay away from Kelso.  
  
Melissa: And why should I do that?  
  
Hyde: Because, he is a dumbass, enough said.  
  
Melissa: Everyone is a dumbass in their own right Doll even you.  
  
Hyde: What's that supposed to mean?  
  
Melissa: Come on Steven, the government out to get us?  
  
Hyde: They are! Melissa you have been raised to believe in the system but I on the other hand have known ever since I was old enough that the government will do more harm then good. Just you wait, when you least expect it, bam!  
  
Melissa: Bam, what bam? What in the hell are you talking about?  
  
Hyde: Whatever.  
  
Melissa just rolls her eyes, this was his way of being Zen so he didn't have to answer any of her questions. She sets her magazine down and stands, up stretching a bit. She doesn't know it, but Hyde is watching her intently. When she gets the feeling of his penetrating gaze on her, she turns but he has already turned back toward the blank television screen. A small smirk crossed Melissa's face as she then walked upstairs to the kitchen where her uncle Red was reading the newspaper. She smiled sweetly at him, as he lowered his newspaper and looked at her scoldingly.  
  
Red: The high school called here Melissa, they said you are failing math, care to explain?  
  
Melissa: Yes I would as a matter of fact. First off my teacher is too smart to be teaching Algebra! Uncle Red it isn't my fault, I try and try but it doesn't matter. Every time I ask the teacher for help she finds a way to make me feel stupid. So there for failing is not my fault.  
  
Red: Just like it won't be my fault when you get a foot up your ass.  
  
Melissa: Hey I'm a girl you shouldn't be threatening me like that!  
  
It is at this point, Red looks at her with a sort of glare and she sighs, backing down.  
  
Melissa: I think I am going to go and study like a good girl and with a smile on my face!  
  
She turns and rushes out of the kitchen and toward the upstairs. She made it up to the guest room which was converted into a bedroom for her. Melissa walks in there and runs her hands through her hair, sliding the ponytail holder out. She stretches and falls back on the bed, casually glancing over at her Algebra book. 'Ugh', she thoughts. She hated Algebra, what's more she hated school. There was a dance coming up she wanted to go to, but alas there was no one to take her. Hyde was not one to enjoy school-related functions. So the night of dance while all of the gang was there, she would be at home watching The Brady Bunch, how sad was her life.  
  
Later that evening, Hyde is downstairs in the basement in his usual chair as Melissa is on the couch. Donna is out with Eric, Fez is out buying candy, Kelso is out with Pam Macey, and Jackie is shopping. Melissa has her legs crossed and is swinging one back and forth nervously. She has changed into a pair of jeans and a long-sleeved gray sweater. Melissa turns and looks at Hyde.  
  
Melissa: Steven I'm bored, let's do something.  
  
Hyde: Like what? Explain to me just what there is to do in this crappy town.  
  
Melissa: Yeah well....I honestly have no idea. Steven I am sure there is something we can do. What about the drive-in or something?  
  
Hyde rolls his eyes and sighs. Hyde: Fine we can go. You're paying though.  
  
Melissa: That is what you think. Anyway I am going to go and pop some popcorn, that way we don't have to spend any money on refreshments.  
  
She stands up and walks up the stairs and little does she know it but Hyde is watching her with a small smile on his face. Upstairs, Melissa gets out a packet of popcorn and puts it in the microwave to pop it. She looks around the area to make sure Red and Kitty aren't anywhere in sight and she gets into the fridge and quickly pulls out a couple of beers, hiding them under her shirt. She then ran upstairs to hide them in a bag and change into some other clothes. That is just what she did, she changed into a black baby doll T-shirt, but wore the same jeans. She runs a hand through her hair, brushing it with her fingers and trying to make sure she looks good for Hyde. That is what she wanted, to look good for the man she was in love with.  
  
Hyde was already waiting out in the driveway, leaning up against the El Camino. He was acting like his normal cool and calm guy. Melissa came through the screen door with a bag on her shoulder, and a smile on her face. Hyde nodded as she then walked over and got in the passenger side. The scene changes to the drive-in where the sun is about to set. Hyde and Melissa are sitting in the bed of the El Camino, the bed is facing the big screen. There is a chill in the air as Melissa is freezing a bit. Hyde notices that she seems cold and he casually takes off his jacket and puts it around her slender shoulders. Melissa turns and smiles at him.  
  
Melissa: Thank you.  
  
Hyde: No problem, when you get cold, certain things appear.  
  
Melissa: -[rolling her eyes]- Way to ruin a beautiful moment Steven.  
  
Hyde: Who said anything about there being a beautiful moment between us?  
  
Melissa: Obviously not you. Now I brought us some popcorn and a special surprise for later.  
  
Hyde raises an eyebrow and looks at her. She reaches into her bag and pulls out two beers. A sneaky smirk crosses her face as he smiles.  
  
Hyde: Nice...  
  
Melissa: I thought you would like it.  
  
Hyde: Here give it to me.  
  
Melissa: No it is for later when we are good and scared.  
  
She takes the two cans of beer and hides them back in her bag. She then looks at Hyde and smiles sweetly. He just rolls his eyes and rests his hands behind his head, leaning back against the El Camino. The movie soon starts as the sun completely sets in the east. Melissa sits beside Hyde, unsure of whether or not she should put her head on his shoulder. Hyde turns his head and looks directly at her.  
  
Hyde: Okay just do it. Put your head on my shoulder.  
  
Melissa: What?  
  
Hyde: I could tell by the way you were looking at it that you wanted to, so do it.  
  
Melissa just shrugs and does as he told her to do. She rests her head comfortably there as he then lifts his arm up and puts it around her. She snuggled in closely as he held her close, before she knew it, they were interrupted by the sound of Michael Kelso's voice.  
  
Kelso: Hey it's Hyde and Melissa, look Pam it's Hyde and Melissa.  
  
Hyde: Kelso get the hell away.  
  
Kelso: Come on be a nice guy and let us watch the movie with you. We got candy!  
  
He holds up a baggy, jiggling it in front of Hyde as Hyde then snatches it out of his hand and stashing it between him and Melissa.  
  
Hyde: Now we got candy, now you can leave.  
  
Kelso: UH! That is not very hospitable!  
  
Pam: Michael I want to go now!  
  
Pam takes his arm and pulls him away from Hyde and Melissa. Missy can't help but hide her laughter. He looks at her and smiles. For some reason, beyond him, he leans in and kisses her. Melissa returns it, resting a hand on his cheek. He moves so that is sort of leaning over her and continues to kiss her, making it very heated. They soon broke the kiss and looked at one another, pressing their foreheads together.  
  
Melissa: Oh God...Steven?...  
  
Hyde: -[breathless]- Yeah?  
  
Melissa: What just happened here?  
  
Hyde: Well I think I just kissed you, is that a problem?  
  
Hyde smirks as Melissa bites down on her lower lip and shakes her head. He then leans into kiss her again, starting up something that no one expected to ever happen, especially the two of them. 


	2. Chapter Two

For Hyde and Melissa the kiss and other stuff that took place after it was very unexpected for both of them. Melissa never in her wildest dreams thought that anything would ever start up between the two of them, but alas she was wrong. And this time she was extremely happy to be wrong. They began a secret relationship, one that they concealed very well. To hide it, they would act like they hated each other at times and just joke around. This raised no suspicions between Red, Kitty, and the gang. The way they met up with one another was that when Hyde would get off of work, they would get a room at the hotel. Melissa had gotten a job in a bookstore that was only down the road from the hotel so it was easy to walk over there to see Hyde. The only problem was keeping it a secret from Kelso.  
  
The first time Hyde made love to her, it was her 'first' time. She had never done it before and was very scared. He was so gentle and caring. They told each other that it was just a fling between them, maybe to keep it so that neither one got hurt when Hyde moved out of The Formans which he was planning on doing. He wanted to go to New York City. Melissa's heart was breaking, but she couldn't let him know. She would never let him know.  
  
One day, it was after the gang had graduated, Melissa was downstairs in the kitchen eating breakfast when Red and Kitty came in, looking at Melissa intently. She lifted her head and smiled at them.  
  
Melissa: Hey guys. Good lunch Aunt Kitty.  
  
Kitty: Well thank you Sweetie, your uncle and I need to talk to you about something.  
  
Melissa: Okay guys, what?  
  
Red: Listen Melissa your father called and he wants you to come and live with him for the summer in California.  
  
Melissa: Wait a minute my dad pawned me off onto you guys and now he wants me to stay with him for the summer? I can't do that, everyone is leaving for college in the fall and this was supposed to be my time to spend with them.  
  
By college she meant New York, and by them she meant Hyde. Kitty walked over and took a seat across from Melissa, taking a hold of her hands.  
  
Kitty: Now Honey this could be good for you. Your father really wants you to come and visit.  
  
Melissa: Well...I suppose that I could do it...When does he want me to come?  
  
Kitty: He wants you there by this weekend.  
  
Melissa: That is really short notice...  
  
Kitty: He also said not to bring anything with you because he is going to buy you everything new.  
  
Melissa: -[standing up]- It sounds to me like he is trying to make up for dumping me off on you and Uncle Red while I was grieving my mom. I'll go but I am not staying for the whole summer.  
  
With that she stormed out of the kitchen, leaving Red and Kitty to look at one another a tad bit worried. Later that evening, Melissa was down in the basement with tears in her eyes. She was trying to hide them from the gang. Fez, Donna, Eric, Kelso, Hyde, and Jackie were down there. Melissa had her attention focused on an episode of The Twilight Zone. Eric noticed something was wrong and decided to bring it up.  
  
Eric: Yeah so Melissa you okay?  
  
Melissa: I'm fine.  
  
Donna: If there is something wrong you can tell us, we're here for you.  
  
Fez: Come to Fez he knows how to make the ladies feel better.  
  
Melissa: Okay here it is, my dad wants me to come and stay in California with him for this summer and he wants me there by this weekend.  
  
It was at this point that Hyde looked up at her, he had to keep on a straight face but inside his heart was almost breaking. He just shrugged his shoulders and decided to not seem too bothered by it.  
  
Hyde: Awww Missy gets to go and spend the summer with Daddy Dearest, how sweet!  
  
Melissa looked at him after that comment, the hurt apparent in her eyes. She had hoped he would care, but apparently he didn't. Melissa just stood up from the couch and walked upstairs without so much as saying another word to any of them. How could he be just so damn casual about her leaving for the summer? Didn't he care? Well since he didn't really care, there was nothing to stop her from going to stay with her father and possibly even living with him. So Melissa began to pack just one small bag where she would have things like her toothbrush, a picture of her mother, and various other small things. Part of her was excited to go and stay with her father and also excited about the people she would meet. Since obviously it was just a fling between her and Hyde, there was no reason she couldn't have a fling with anyone else. Besides she had a feeling him and Jackie had started something back up.  
  
The day she left for California was a hard one. She stood outside the house with her one small bag at her feet, waiting for a taxi to come and pick her up. Red was in the house because he hated emotional goodbyes. Kitty was out there with her crying and Melissa just hugged her.  
  
Melissa: Aunt Kitty I am going to be just fine, I am sure my dad is going to take great care of me.  
  
Hyde: Yeah that is why he pawned you off on Mr. and Mrs. Forman.  
  
Hyde had stepped forward and looked at Melissa, Kitty looked back at him with an odd look on her face. Melissa just rolled her eyes as her taxi pulled into the driveway.  
  
Melissa: Well here is my ride, Aunt Kitty I promise I will call you as soon as I get down there.  
  
Kitty: And be safe!  
  
Kitty hugs her once again as Melissa gets in the taxi. She says nothing to Hyde who watches her go. The rest of the gang is downstairs in the basement, having already said their goodbyes. As Melissa sat in the taxi, she turned and looked out the back window of the cab, just in time to see Jackie and Hyde sharing a kiss.  
  
Melissa: So I was right, the fling we had between us didn't mean anything to him. -[stifling back some tears]- Well that is just fine. It didn't mean anything to me either.  
  
It didn't matter how much she told herself that, she knew that the truth was that she loved him and that seeing him with Jackie only broke her heart. 


End file.
